bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Altair
is the first cybernetic Bakugan and it was owned by Lync Volan to battle the Resistance in Bakugan: New Vestroia. Description Altair was the first mechanical Bakugan created. Mira saw her father turn it into ball form with 2 huge rings spinning around it. Bakugan form The lenses in Altair's purple eyes glimmer brightly to see at night. Its fangs and horns are sharp as swords. The wide spread wings have spinners to hover and white steam shoots from his mouth. It possesses a fierce battle cry that deafens its opponents. The huge mechanical Bakugan was created by Professor Clay.http://www.bakugan.com/mycollection There is a spinning wheel inside its body like Hades and Cyborg Helios. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia In episode 7 Cyber Nightmare, Altair was created by Professor Clay, Mira's father. Altair was its design name. Although Altair was winning, it lost when Lync played a double ability. The double ability drained all of Altair's energy, so Mira's father upgraded the power. However, Lync used the exact same double ability again, and after Altair completely "broke", Lync lost the brawl by default. In episode 9, it merged with Wired to become Meta Altair in order to fight Percival and Ingram. (Note: Meta Altair is not an evolution of Altair) In episode 30, Professor Clay made another mechanical Bakugan named Aluze to replace Altair. broken. ; Ability Cards * Spinal Saucer: Adds 200 Gs to Altair. * Mega Shield: Adds 200 Gs to Altair. * Thunder Booster: Transfers 300 Gs from opponent to Altair. * Thunder Flare: Transfers 200 Gs from opponent to Altair. * Shock Cannon: Adds 500 Gs to Altair Weaknesses Altair is considered to have lot of bugs in the Anime, being the first of its kind: * Before Professor Clay made modifications on Altair, it's power would get drained when it uses a Double Ability. * Altair's sensors cannot keep track of multiple opponents. * Altair can barely get up when knocked down in Altair form or Meta Altair form. * Damaging Altair from the wings can give it a hard fall. * Altair cannot talk, just like all other mechanical Bakugan. Game How to Connect Altair and Wired to form Meta Altair Bakugan.com can show you how to form Meta Altair. There is 2 methods to connect Altair and Wired: ;First method # To connect Bakugan together open both completely including the feet. # Take Wired and rotate the wings until facing inward. Fold the wings out. # Move Wired's feet until exactly half-way unfolded. # With Wired facing Altair's back, place the small prongs on Wired's feet into the slots located at rear of where Altair's feet close into. ;Second method (anime method) Gallery Anime File:Altair.jpg|Altair in Ball Form File:Altiar.jpg|Altair in Bakugan Form. File:Altairwired.jpg|Meta Altair (Altair merged with Wired) in combined Ball Form File:Altair-and-wired-s.gif|Altair merging with Wired in the Anime File:Altairwired00.jpg|Meta Altair in Bakugan Form Game File:Altair-ventus.jpg|Ventus Altair File:Haos_Altair.jpg|Haos Altair File:Pyrus_Altair.jpg|Pyrus Altair File:Altair-haos-solar.jpg|solar Haos Altair File:MetaAltair.jpg|Ventus Meta Altair Others File:Altair00.jpg|Altair on New Vestroia's checklist poster Reference Category:Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Mechanical Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Vexos Category:Vestal Technology Category:Guardian Bakugan